


Chasing Trouble

by thewightknight



Series: Trouble is His Middle Name [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Beard Burn, M/M, Rimming, Rivalmance, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Rhain doesn't chase after his partners - he waits for them to come to him. But a certain Warden doesn't seem to have gotten the memo.





	Chasing Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, the sequel that's been years in the making. Literally! I started writing this on December 23, 2015, so ten days after I published the first part. I've been pushing myself since I realized this because I wanted to get it up by the anniversary of me starting it. Look - I made it! I had tentative plans for a third part, and if I keep to my posting schedule, that means you should expect it in December of 2021.

Rhain hadn’t known what to expect in the days that followed. He’d dealt with painful morning-afters before, declarations of love and passion that made him roll his eyes. He had a number of ways of dealing with them, but most of wouldn’t be advisable with someone who he expected (and needed, he admitted to himself) to watch his back. There were too many creatures out here that regarded him as a tasty snack, and they kept coming across random pockets of Venatori digging. So he was relieved at first when Blackwall reacted as if nothing had happened between.

The relief quickly turned to irritation, though, when Blackwall proceeded to ignore him. Well, he wasn’t actually ignoring Rhain, but that was the only way he could describe it to himself. There was no staring, no sighs, no seeking him out when he slipped into a quiet corner for words or other things. There were also no fits of jealousy when he spread his flirting around. The man should be having some kind of reaction, Rhain thought. It had been a spectacular evening, after all, although he’d never say that out loud. But instead he continued on as he always had, grunting at Rhain’s barbs and otherwise refusing to engage. It was maddening.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


Blackwall charged in, hitting the terror from the rear with his full weight behind his shield. The demon exploded, splattering them both with goo and stinking gobbets of flesh. They both froze in shock, then started swearing.

“Er, sorry about that,” Dorian said after they wound down. “I’ve never been able to pull that spell off before.”

Shaking stringy bits of demons from his shield, Blackwall scowled. "Warn us the next time you’re going to practice something so …” He trailed off and Rhain finished for him.

“… Disgusting? Vile?”

"Well, I was going to say messy, but that’ll do as well.”

"My apologies. With a little more practice, I’ll be able to focus the explosion inward. No muss, no fuss.”

Goo oozed down Blackwall’s face in streaks. Both of them were covered in it, truth be told. Rhain could already feel the stuff beginning to congeal in his hair, and something oozed down his forehead. If he looked as ridiculous as the Warden did … he started to laugh. Incredulous, Blackwall turned his scowl on Rhain, which made him laugh harder.

Luckily for them, they were standing practically at the base of a waterfall. Still chuckling, Rhain waded over and stood under the fall, raising his face up and letting the water pound into his skin. A few seconds later, he heard Blackwall splashing up behind him. The gunk rinsed out of his skin and hair easily enough, but had started to soak into his clothing. Sighing, he started to work off the wet leather overcoat. He laid it over one of the large rocks under the fall, holding it in place with a touch of magic so it wouldn’t wash away. 

Blackwall had started cursing again. Rhain turned and saw him struggling with the buckles of his breastplate. Wading over, he batted Blackwall’s hands away and worked the swollen straps loose. The metal had washed clean already, so he laid it out on the bank. Blackwall's padded tunic was in even worse shape than his leathers had been. The waterlogged garment fought them both. After an abortive attempt at what Rhain’s mother used to call “skinning the rabbit” to get Blackwall out of it, they ended up working together to yank it off him. Blackwall bent over at the waist and Rhain tugged on the garment’s arms. It took Blackwall's shirt with when it finally came off, and Rhain couldn’t help but grin as Blackwall stood upright, taking in the view. Blackwall caught his gaze, and Rhain smirked at him.

“Vivienne will be ecstatic that you’ve finally bathed, I’m sure.” That earned him another one of those dammed grunts. He spread Blackwall’s tunic out on another rock. Straightening, he turned and found himself face to face with a broad, bare chest. Without warning he found himself wrapped in the Warden’s arms, and then Blackwall was kissing him with great thoroughness.

If there were tourneys for kissing, Blackwall would be the Champion, Rhain decided as he melted into the embrace. It wasn’t a slobbery kiss full of tongue, which surprised him. Lips sucked and nipped at his, and when he parted his lips Blackwall teased with just the tip of his tongue. Hands pulled at his shirt and insinuated themselves between fabric and skin. One traveled up to rest at the center of his back. The other plunged down into his trousers, cupping his buttock and squeezing, pulling him closer. He tried to return the favor but with their height difference the angle was all wrong. He settled for groping Blackwall through his trousers instead of inside them. He was thoroughly worked up in no time, and when a finger brushed at him, the lightest of caresses against his hole, he moaned into Blackwall’s mouth, sagging against him. When Blackwall released him without warning he staggered and almost fell. He bit back a string of curses as Dorian rounded the bend, calling out to them.

“Aren’t you two clean yet?”

“It looks like we’ve gotten your mess out.” Blackwall tried to lift his coat, but Rhain’s magic still held it in place. Rhain let him tug at it a few more times, then let it go and laughed as Blackwall fell backwards, landing on his ass in the water. It was petty, he knew, but his pulse raged and his blood pounded in his ears (and in other places as well), with no chance of doing anything about it for hours. He returned Blackwall’s glare with a smirk, and sauntered forward, picking up his coat and slinging it over his arm.

Dorian dried their clothes for them but his leathers would be stiff until he could treat then with oil, which added to Rhain’s sour mood. Luckily there was an Inquisition camp just west of them. Blackwall didn’t bother putting his armor back on, instead enlisting Dorian’s help in carrying it. The site of him walking along shirtless, back muscles rippling as he moved, did little to help Rhain settle himself.

From there it was only a short hop over to the farm settlement, and Blackwall stayed behind while Rhain, Dorian and Varric went on. After finding out all his conditions had been met, it took very little to convince Master Dennet that he should come to Haven to care for the horses he’d be sending. After that they trudged back to the campsite.

Blackwall had gone back to ignoring him again. Maybe he shouldn’t have pulled that trick with his coat. He didn't glance in Rhain's direction once for the rest of the afternoon. Seeing to his clothes reminded him of how they'd gotten wet in the first place. Once he'd worked his overcoat supple again, he hung it up in his tent. He could hear the noises of the others in camp through the thin canvas and scowled. What he needed was a bit of peace and quiet, he decided.

He slipped away easily in the dusk gloom, an abandoned farmhouse across the clearing from their camp as his goal. The door didn't latch, but it wasn't security he'd been lacking. Only privacy. He could still hear faint voices from their camp, and the lowing of the druffalo herd and other livestock calls, but he could tune them out. He'd put enough distance from camp that any noises he made would blend in. Undoing the laces of his trousers, he leaned back against the only piece of furniture left in the place, a rickety table that had seen better days. He sighed in pleasure as he wrapped his hand around his cock. It took almost no effort to coax himself back to hardness. His skin tingled at the remembered feel of calloused hands on his skin.

Damned _shem_ and his damned indifference. Maybe he should start looking for another partner. The Iron Bull had shown some interest, but he'd caught sight of the Qunari once while bathing and the size of him was just short of terrifying. He liked a well-endowed partner, but Bull was hung like his namesake, if not more so. And there was something in his manner that made Rhain uncertain about propositioning him.

Should he see if Dorian might take things beyond flirting? He tried to imagine it, but couldn't picture Dorian manhandling him the way he preferred. That thought took him straight back to where he'd started.

It was as if thinking about the man summoned him. The door creaked open and there he stood.

"Sneaking off again?" Blackwall managed to sound both amused and annoyed.

"Well, I wasn't about to do this in the middle of camp." He arched up into his hand, smirking as Blackwall's gaze dropped.

"Couldn't wait until tonight?"

"For what? You to ignore me again?" The words came out more bitter than he intended and Blackwall's eyebrow shot up.

"Oh? Feeling neglected, are you?"

"Well, it's not like you've been avoiding me or anything. No, wait, you have.

Crossing his arms, Blackwall shook his head. Backlit in the doorway, Rhain couldn't make out his expression.

"If you wanted another go, you only had to ask."

That wasn't how it was supposed to work. People pursued him, not the other way around. But since he was here, and seemed willing, he might as well take advantage.

"Are you going to fuck me or not?"

"Is that what you want?" 

Damn him, trying to make him beg again.

"Isn't that what I just said?" he tossed back.

He'd become fluent in interpreting Blackwall's grunts over the last few months. The one Blackwall emitted this time conveyed his exasperation, but there was an edge of something new to it, something he couldn't identify. He didn't have time to suss out this one's meaning. Blackwall crossed the distance between them in a few strides and crushed Rhain to his chest, trapping Rhain's hand between them.

If he'd wanted to protest, he couldn't have. Blackwall claimed his mouth, mustache rasping against his upper lip. Parting his lips under Blackwall's questing tongue, he tried to take advantage of the friction between them to ease his aching cock. Blackwall was having none of that.

Breaking off the kiss, Blackwall spun him around, pressing him down across the table. Yes, that's what he wanted. He put up a token struggle as Blackwall pinned his wrists together at the small of his back, holding them in place with one hand. With the other Blackwall pulled Rhain's pants down, baring his ass. He shivered as that hand caressed his skin, then let out an undignified squeak when Blackwall slapped his bare flesh.

"Shame there isn't a chair left in this place, or I'd bend you over my knee and spank that attitude out of you."

Rhain bit back another cry as Blackwall smacked him again.

"Since there isn't, I'll have to get creative, won't I?"

He didn't have time to wonder what Blackwall had planned. The warden sank to his knees behind Rhain, still keeping him pinned to the table. He squirmed as Blackwall's beard tickled against the back of his thighs, then cried out as Blackwall licked a stripe up his cleft.

"What are you doing?" he cried out, trying to twist away as Blackwall's tongue delved in, circling his hole and pushing against the entrance. "That's ... that's filthy!" 

"Please. I've never met anyone more obsessed with cleanliness than you."

Any further protests he might have made were lost when tip of Blackwall's tongue broached him. He gasped at the sensation, the wet heat enveloping him. Blackwall hummed in pleasure as he worked, laving him with broad strokes, licking and sucking at his balls before working his way up.

It wasn't unpleasant, he had to admit. Far from it. And Blackwall certainly seemed to enjoy doing it, if the noises he was making were any indication. It truly was filthy - indecent, even. Depraved. It must be an Orlesian thing.

He could feel himself relaxing, opening up, under Blackwall's ministrations. A gasp escaped him when Blackwall's thumb entered him, pulling down, spreading him open to allow his tongue to sink deeper inside him. He'd never felt anything like it. His breath came in short gasps and he started to push back into Blackwall's attentions, as much as the hands still holding his wrists in place would allow.

"So a cock in your mouth isn't the only thing that will shut you up. Good to know."

He'd have protest the words, retaliated with a sharp remark, but that silver tongue rendered him incapable of words. It teased around his rim, slick and hot. Fingers took their place, saliva not enough to dull the burn of entry, but he still reveled in it. A nip of teeth at the crease of his thigh drew a cry from him, but kisses followed, soothing the tender spot. Then the tongue was back, working its way in with the fingers, and he gave thanks for the table that held him up, his knees turned to water.

Blackwall continued to lavish him with attention, but as much as he was enjoying it, it wasn't enough. His tongue couldn't reach that spot within and his fingers never delved deep enough. Every nerve in his body felt afire and his cock throbbed but release was denied him. All shame behind him, he tried to beg for more, gasping out his pleas, but Blackwall laughed. After a time, he began to squirm, not with pleasure, but discomfort. The skin of his inner thighs had begun to tingle, protesting against the rasp of Blackwall's beard. It was maddening. He couldn't pull away, and a part of him didn't want to, but the longer it continued the worse the burn became.

"Feeling it, are you?"

Rhain sobbed when Blackwall drew back, partly in relief and partly in fear that Blackwall might leave him like this, unsatisfied. His fears were quieted when he heard the rustle of fabric, and Blackwall set a bottle of oil on the table in front of his face. His arms were released for the time it took Blackwall to work the cork loose, but then Blackwall took them back in hand. 

He sobbed in relief when the head of Blackwall's cock pressed against him, then swore when Blackwall paused, rubbing his length against Rhain's cleft.

"Something you want, lad?"

" _Fenedhis."_ He tried to grind back into Blackwall but a hand at his hip held him in place.

"What was that?"

"Are you ever going to fuck me?" he cried out, and Blackwall chuckled.

"Well, since you asked so nicely."

Despite the attentions of Blackwall's tongue and fingers and the oil he'd slicked himself with, he still wasn't prepared for Blackwall's girth. He gasped as Blackwall drove into him, breaching him in one powerful thrust. Blackwall gave him no time to adjust, withdrawing almost completely before slamming into him again, burying himself to the hilt. He ground his hips into Rhain and Rhain gasped at friction of the rough fabric against his tender skin. Blackwall knew what he was doing, Rhain was sure he did. With very thrust he aggravated the tender flesh of Rhain's thighs, a counterbalance to the pleasure that washed through him, as Blackwall also took care to hit that spot within him with every thrust, the one that sent bolts of lightning up to his scalp and out through his toes.

Blackwall was relentless, and his staying power as impressive as Rhain remembered. More so now, when Rhain’s discomfort grew even as his pleasure spiked. No one had ever taken him here before, subjected him to such a combination of pain and pleasure, keeping him on the edge, the one distracting him from the other just enough that he couldn't reach his release. A sob escaped him, then another despite his efforts to keep it in.

Blackwall must have heard because he slowed, withdrawing almost completely.

“Too much for you, lad?” he asked, and the taunting tone of his voice drove Rhain to recklessness. Instead of answering with words, he pushed back onto Blackwall’s cock as much as the grip on his arms allowed. With a chuckle, Blackwall met his challenge, increasing the power of his thrusts. The table shook beneath him, and he’d have bruises on his hips from where the edge dug in. 

It took him by surprise, when Blackwall stiffened and groaned, and he felt heat filling him. He whimpered as Blackwall withdrew, leaving him empty and unsatisfied.

“No worries, lad. I won’t leave you like this.”

To his amazement and horror, Blackwall again sank to his knees behind him. He wouldn’t, would he? The prickle of hair on his skin belied his disbelief and he moaned as Blackwall’s tongue again delved into him, chasing the come that trickled from his hole. This time he took Rhain’s cock in hand, stroking him hard and fast, calloused hand rough against his length. The slick of his own scant spendings provided some relief but it still bordered on too much, combined with the renewed abrasion of his already sensitive skin. He felt tears begin to leak from his eyes as Blackwall continued to torment him, but moans still issued from his throat and he was unable to stop them.

Blackwall continued licking and sucking at his hole long past the point where anything could have remained within him. His thighs felt on fire and his cock raw, and he was crying in earnest now, so overstimulated and tender, with no sign of his own release forthcoming. 

The hand at his cock disappeared and he didn’t realize his arms were free until he felt two hands at his hips, urging him to turn around. Bracing himself against the table, he looked down at Blackwall, who fixed him with a wicked grin before licking a stripe up his cock and then swallowing him whole. The velvet heat of him, the silken pressure of his tongue, the clench as the muscles of his throat closed around him, all overwhelmed him. Kept on the edge for so long, it all combined to send him off, waves of pleasure washing through him. He spilled into Blackwall’s throat with a cry that was almost a scream, shaking with the force of it. Only his grasp on the table and Blackwall’s hands at his hips kept him upright as surge after surge took him. Blackwall rode him through it, tongue caressing him, milking him for every last drop.

As with everything else, Blackwall continued past the point of comfort, but relented at last, letting Rhain’s softened cock slip from his mouth. Tucking his own spent cock away, he redid the lacings of his pants, then reached up to help Rhain with his. Rhain hissed as the leather rubbed against his skin and Blackwall chuckled.

“I think you might have preferred the spanking.”

He probably would have, but he didn’t have the energy to say so. Once Blackwall had him reclothed, he sat back on his heels and pulled Rhain down to him. Rhain went without protest, collapsing against him in a boneless heap. He allowed Blackwall to cradle him against his chest and sighed in pleasure as one hand began stroking his hair. He let his eyes close, letting the words Blackwall spoke flow through him, endearments and praise buoying him as he floated in a sea of contentment.

How long they stayed like that, he couldn’t say, but eventually Blackwall shifted beneath him.

“As slight as you are, lad, this isn’t a position I can maintain for much longer. Do you think you can stand?”

“Of course I can!” Of course he could. He’d just use the table to pull himself up. Except it had taken more of a beating than it could stand and when he grasped it and began to lever himself up it collapsed. Only Blackwall’s quick reactions kept him from pitching forward onto the splintered boards.

“Let’s try this again, shall we?” He let Rhain slide gently to the ground, then stood and offered Rhain a hand. At any other time, Rhain would have ignored it out of principle, but he had to acknowledge he was in no position to refuse.

When he made his feet, instead of letting go, Blackwall pulled him close. His heartbeat was loud in Rhain’s ear, and his voice a low rumble throughout the chest against which his cheek lay.

“I’m a straightforward man, and I don’t like games, lad. Something for you to remember. If you want me, I’m willing, but I won’t go chasing around after you like some lovestruck fool.”

His ears burned at the words, but he bit back the words that rose to his lips. A hand came to his hair again, and he felt himself melt into the caress.

“We should be getting back. Are you able to walk?”

A few tentative steps hanging onto Blackwall’s arm proved that he could. He caught a strange look in Blackwall’s eyes and almost got caught staring as he tried to figure out what it meant. Blackwall solved the problem for him.

“I’d kiss you again, but I’m sure you’d prefer I washed my face first.”

Oh. That’s what this was about? He considered for the space of a breath, and then grabbed two handfuls of hair and pulled Blackwall towards him. He could taste the both of them on Blackwall’s lips, and chased after it, licking his way into Blackwall’s mouth. Blackwall grunted in surprise at his enthusiasm, but returned the kiss with interest, leaving them both breathless. 

“Shall we head back, then?”

“You first,” Rhain said, and Blackwall laughed.

"I've no doubt everyone has figured out what we're up to, but if you insist." Shaking his head, Blackwall turned to leave.

Rhain's pace was slow and his gate awkward. He was sure he looked ridiculous, as he tried to find a stance that didn’t further aggravate his skin. Averted eyes and knowing grins met him when he finally made camp. He ignored them all, slinking into his tent and diving into his pack in search of his stash of healing salve.

At the first touch he sighed in relief, the burning fading and replaced by the chill of magicked herbs. His supply was low, and he weighed getting up and dressing and going in search of more, but decided against it. He had enough to lessen the worst of the sting, and he found he didn’t want to be rid of it entirely. 

He sat next to Blackwall without hesitation that night, as they ate dinner around the fire. With the journey back to Haven ahead of them the next morning, and the lingering soreness from that afternoon’s goings on, a night spent alone appealed. The rough camping on their journey back wasn’t conducive to any kinds of goings-on. But the night after they reached Haven he found his feet taking him to the outbuilding beyond the walls where Blackwall had settled.

He found Blackwall leaning against the rough stone wall, watching the sun set behind the mountains. A slow grin spread across his face as he saw Rhain approaching. Rhain joined Blackwall without a word, leaning against him as shadows chased the reds and golds from the snowy peaks before them, then taking Blackwall’s hand and leading him inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
